Five Not So Temporary Loves and One That's Forever
by islandy15
Summary: Five people Jim has loved and one that he'll always love.


Five Not-So-Temporary Loves and One That's Forever

1. The first person that Jim ever loved, other than his family, was Katie Rodriguez. He was eight-years-old and her desk was two over and one up from his. She had long, dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was his reading partner, though she didn't like him very much, because he always called her names and was never very nice to her. But he liked her, so one day he worked up the courage to tell her just that.

"I like you." At her confused expression, he elaborated; "I like, like you."

"Oh," her face scrunched up with a look of disgust, "Ew." Then she walked away.

The next day, at recess, he threw mud all over her new dress.

2. The second person he loved was his violin teacher, Miss. Amy. He was ten-years old and had only been learning the violin for a month. Miss. Amy had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. The next week, Miss. Amy called to cancel their lesson for that week. Jim was sad and practiced hard the whole week, all the while thinking of her beautiful blonde hair. When she came back she told him that he had to call her Mrs. Bodeen now; she had gotten married in the week she was gone.

Jim took up guitar two weeks later, saying that only sissies played the violin and that the guitar was much more manly.

3. The third person Jim fell in love with was Lissan th'Zarath. He was thirteen-years-old and visiting the Andorian embassy with his mother. Jim fell in love with her blue skin and bright silver hair. They spent the whole day sitting across from each other at the table where his mother and her father argued all day. They spent the entire meeting avoiding each other's eyes, and Jim was surprised at his own shyness.

He never spoke more than ten words to her, but he would never forget her.

4. The forth person he loved was Andy Hoban. He was fifteen-years-old and captain of the chess team. Andy had black hair and purple eyes; he was the vice captain of the chess team. Andy was the first boy that Jim ever dated, sure, he had kissed a couple before, but he had never dated a boy before. It was surprisingly easy, loving another boy, it was easier to understand the boy than the girls he had dated. Maybe it was because they were the same sex, maybe it's just because Jim dated the wrong girls, or maybe they just clicked.

5. The fifth person he loved was Anna Stevens. He was seventeen-years-old and out of high school early, so he took off on his motorcycle. Anna had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of the sweetest girls he's ever met, even to this day, and she was the first person he had sex with. She was a waitress at the sports bar he had played a couple sets at to make a some money. They stayed late talking until closing, her uncle owned the bar and she was using the money she made to put herself through college. He stayed for a week playing guitar at the bar and talking to Anna late into the night. On his last night in town they had sex, it was awkward, but wonderful at the same time. He left on good terms with her, but she never tried to search him down, never tried to find him, not even when he became captain of the Enterprise, so she never got the chance to tell him that she had gotten pregnant with his daughter.

+1. Jim still loves all the people he ever fell in love with, he loves his crew and his friends and his family, but all that love can't even get close to the amount of love he has for his daughter. He's twenty-seven-years-old and Nicole Stevens-Kirk is ten-years-old. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. When Anna died she specified him as Nicole's father in her will, Starfleet tried to argue it, not wanting their captain taken advantage of by a mother who just wanted their child to be the daughter of someone famous, but Jim knew as soon as he saw his daughter that she was his. She looks just like a Kirk and he didn't believe that Anna would ever do something like that, besides DNA tests don't lie. So she came aboard the Enterprise and after the first few awkward and sad weeks, they got along great. She's smart, and beautiful, and an all around great kid, she still cries for her mother occasionally, but she's getting better as time goes by. She is Anna's daughter and he's only had her for a year, but it feels like he's had her forever, and he can't imagine his life without her.


End file.
